Wall Sina Academy
by Dystopia'74
Summary: A Shingeki no Kyojin modern AU: Eren Jaeger is a highschool graduate on the brink of making that one decision that sets one's future in stone. While everyone he knows thinks the decision is already made, Eren has other plans. (Just a test thing, may not be continued.)


_Note: This is just a rough draft. I'm not sure if I'm going to write more but the idea just came to me and I had to do something about it. Sorry if the quality isn't that good, it's only a pilot._

* * *

Wall Sina Academy.

Humanity's strongest.

The leading military academy across the globe.

Fall applications now open. Apply here. 

"EREN! DINNER!"

Eren Jaeger sighed, closing down the lid of his laptop and setting it aside. He jumped up from the bed, stretching his arms behind his head and made his way down the stairs.

"Finally you decide to grace us with your presence." Eren's father lifted his head up from the newspaper to look at him, raising an eyebrow at the disheveled state of his son. Eren hadn't brushed his hair this morning, and he didn't notice that his white Ramones shirt had an orange stain. He also failed to notice there was a hole in the knee of his jeans.

He met his father's glance with a shrug before sitting down on the dinner table, reaching out for a piece of bread when a hand smacked his aside. "Wait till mom sits down to eat with us."

Eren rolled his eyes at his foster sister, Mikasa, and leaned back in his chair. His eyes followed his mother as she turned off the stove and picked up the pan, spilling its contents into a serving bowl. She picked up the bowl while Mikasa walked into the kitchen to help out.

Mikasa wasn't one to talk much, but she never held back when she could help around the house. She was definitely much more useful than Eren was; she would finished both her chores and half of his before Eren even got out of bed in the morning. Needless to say, she was miles ahead of him when it came to school. Two weeks ago, Mikasa graduated first in their class, while Eren graduated around the 9th in their class. It wasn't half-bad, he thought, but that wasn't exactly the opinion of his father. He gave Eren a two-hour long lecture about how he should work harder, and how he needed to have the same commitment as Mikasa to be accepted into a decent college.

His father's idea of a decent college.

Dr. Jaeger had made both Eren and Mikasa apply for Trost University, and not getting in wasn't an option in his book. It was a legacy, he'd say. His father, his mother, his grandparents from both sides of the family, and his aunts and uncles all went to Trost. It was tradition, and it was an Ivy league college, and it was the best education the world had to offer, and it was all a bunch of bullshit as far as Eren was concerned.

This entire society was all a bunch of bullshit. He'd seen enough of this kind of thinking in Shiganshina High. All kids who just want to graduate, go to college, get married and work behind an office till they die. Following the traditional path just like livestock grazing a field. He wasn't ready to become a part of that, he wasn't ready to set his life in stone and settle for surviving and 'playing it safe'

He wasn't ready to become his father.

"Eren? Are you listening to us?"

Eren's train of thought was stopped short when his mother addressed him, and he looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Your father was asking you if you heard the good news."

Eren's gaze shifted to his father, "What news?"

"Mikasa's acceptance letter came in the mail today," Dr. Jaeger said, taking a bite out of his wife's roast beef, "She is officially a student at Trost."

Eren raised both his eyebrows, his mouth slightly opened in shock. Why would she not tell him about this?

Mikasa met his surprised gaze and shrugged before looking down at her plate, cutting up the beef without actually eating it.

"T-That's great, Mikasa, that's great," Eren muttered, stuffing his mouth with as much food as it could contain so he could avoid having to talk.

Unfortunately, his father went on.

"You do know what that means, right?" Dr. Jaeger asked, "They've started sending the letters, yours should be arriving shortly."

Eren nodded, swallowing down the food and taking a big sip of water, "We can't be sure," he said, then lowered his voice a bit, "Maybe I wasn't accepted."

Dr. Jaeger laughed, "Nonsense, boy," he said, "Your acceptance is guaranteed, it's just a matter of waiting now."

"I don't have Mikasa's qualifications dad," Eren said, his appetite beginning to fade, "You can't know for sure."

Dr. Jaeger put his fork down then, turning in his chair to face his son. "I know for sure, you will be accepted Eren, don't worry."

"Maybe I'm not worried," Eren muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dr. Jaeger asked, and Eren could see his mother tensing up just a tad.

"I just wanna keep my options open, I mean-"

"No, you don't mean anything, Eren," Dr. Jaeger said, "You know that there are no options, this is the college you want. Don't be such a pessimist."

Eren clutched his hand into a fist, "I-Can I be excused?" he asked, biting down on his lip to keep from saying another word to his father.

Dr. Jaeger's jaw clenched for a second, "Sure."

Eren got up and walked out of the dinning room, taking the steps two at a time as he headed towards his room and yanked open the dresser. His nerves were on edge as he rummaged through his clothes and blinding picked up a pair of shorts and a shirt, then headed to the bathroom.

Showering was the only way he could cool down these days. He found himself taking two, even three, per day. There was nothing else he could do. The gym was closed for the duration of the holidays, and his dad had sold Eren's punching bag after Eren sent it flying across the basement and broke down the washing machines.

And so the only way Eren had to blow off some steam was to literally blow steam.

He breathed in the steamed fog around him as he stood in the shower and closed his eyes. How could he approach his father about Wall Sina? What would he even say? He doubted that his father would even give him a moment to explain himself. His mind was locked and bolted over Trost. Trost. Eren felt suffocated every time he thought about it, and he took more deep breaths to clear his lungs before stepping out of the shower.

* * *

When he walked back into his room, Mikasa was sitting on the bed. Her legs were crossed as she leaned back against the bed post, her long black hair falling over one shoulder. Eren's laptop was sitting on her lap.

"You didn't tell me you were considering Wall Sina," she said when he walked in, her eyes were on the screen as she read over the about section in the Academy's website.

"And you didn't tell me about getting into Trost," Eren said as he sat across from her on the bed, picking the green towel off his shoulder and drying his hair.

"We can call it even then."

"What are you doing here, Mikasa?" Eren asked, throwing the towel on the floor and meeting Mikasa's gaze that was now fixed on him.

"What are _you_ doing, Eren?" she asked, "Why are you looking into this? You know your dad would never agree."

"Last time I checked I was the one going to college, not him," Eren shrugged.

"Don't play this angle, not with me," she said, "Both of us know how impossible this will be, do you really wanna go through with it?"

Eren sighed, looking down at his hands, "I don't know, I wanna go there. I wanna become something more than a mindless civilian."

Mikasa was silent for a moment, her gaze shifting back to the laptop screen. "If you apply, then I will too."

Eren raised both his eyebrows, his eyes widening, "What? You can't be serious."

"Why not? I won't let you go there alone."

"I'm not your kid, Mikasa!" Eren's tone rose, his face reddening, "I can look out for myself."

"I'll go if you go, that's final."

"They only accept 10 girls per year, you know that right?"

Mikasa nodded, "We've been working out together for ten years now, Eren, I think I stand a chance to pass whatever physical test they put me through," she said, "And the academics will definitely not be a problem."

Eren ran his hand through his hair, "You know what this would to him, right? He'll lose it."

Mikasa sighed, her expression remained neutral as was the case most of the time, "Like I said, if you go through with it, I go through with it."

Eren contemplated her words in his mind. It was madness, this was all complete and utter madness. But an odd sensation started growing in the pit of his stomach, anxiety mixed with excitement. Together, they might be able to convince their dad. Together, they probably stand a much bigger chance.

He looked at her, "Click it, let's fill out the application."

* * *

"No way."

Eren's thumbs hovered over the controller, guiding the Modern Warfare II soldier through the burning stacks of hay and to a safe point from which he could fire. "Do you want me to swear on the bible or something? For the hundredth time, yes we applied."

"But what would your dad say?" Armin, his bestfriend since they were six years old, asked, moving his own soldier in the footsteps of Eren's.

Eren shook his head, "I don't know, man," he said, crossing his legs and sinking further into the blue bean-bag chair. "I haven't talked to him in a couple of days, I just avoid him whenever he shows up."

"I still don't think applying for Wall Sina was a good idea."

"Why not? You applied," Eren glanced at his bestfriend out of the corner of his eye. Armin was focused on the TV screen infront of them, his fingers moved almost automatically over the controller.

"That's because I need a back-up plan," Armin said, "My grandpa lives on his pension, we'd have to sell the house to afford Trost."

Eren smirked then, "Right, as if you didn't get accepted with a full academic scholarship."

Armin let out a little laugh, "They only offered a scholarship, they never said it was full."

"You're the one whose full of it," Eren said, "You want out of this as much as I do, admit it, you don't want this life."

Armin shrugged, "Trost is one of the best universities worldwide," he said, "It's not a bad deal, Eren."

Eren shook his head again, "I don't wanna be a 50 year old accountant who spends half his life in a crammed cubicle wondering what if," he said, "I wanna do something. You know Wall Sina graduates are the most elite fighters this world has to offer, I want that."

"You're gonna need a better argument than this when your dad sees you throwing away your Trost acceptance letter."

"He won't see it."

"Really now? As if you wouldn't be accepted-"

"I already was."

Armin paused the game again, turning to face Eren, "What? You got your letter?"

Eren nodded, setting down the controller and lying on his back, "I did, it's hidden under the mattress."

"What are you thinking Eren?" Armin asked, "You're just going to pretend it never arrived?"

"If I was never accepted in Trost, my dad has no choice but to allow me to go to the academy."

"I don't know, that's a huge lie to pull."

"It's all I got," Eren said, looking at Armin, "If I don't-"

A Metallica song blasted through the room as Eren's phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Hold that thought," he said, taking the call, "Mikasa? What's up?"

"Eren, you need to come home," her voice cracked at the end, and Eren frowned slightly, confused at the tone as he doesn't remember hearing her sound so shaken before. Not Mikasa.

"Why? I already told mom I'd be-"

"Dad's been in a car accident."


End file.
